1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a customizable gift box that includes a box blank and a label assembly with a label having a printable surface and a back sheet having alignment tabs for aligning the box blank to the label.
2. Description of Related Art
Gift boxing and wrapping are necessary components of gift giving. Often, gift givers need dedicated space for wrapping paper of all varieties and boxes of various sizes and shapes to accommodate such gifts. Gift bags are one accommodation to the space requirements of traditional gift boxes and wrapping. However, like wrapping paper, gift bags are generally thematic and not all gift bags are appropriate for all gift giving situations.
As such, a need arises for a customizable gift box that a gift giver may design that is appropriate for the particular gift, event, occasion, season and/or recipient. Such customizable gift boxes eliminate the need for a gift giver to stock and/or independently purchase a tailor-made gift wrap or gift box for each particular gift, event, occasion, season and/or recipient.